hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active hurricane season since 2021, as it featured 17 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. The season started oddly late on August 13, with the formation of Hurricane Arthur. The season ended on November 19, with the dissipation of Tropical Depression Nineteen. Notable storms include Cristobal, a major hurricane that peaked in the subtropics, Hurricane Laura, a destructive category 4 Caribbean hurricane, and Hurricane Paulette, a rapidly intensifying category 4 hurricane that struck Mississippi. The activity of the season was due to a warm neutral, leaning toward La Nina. The SST's finally warmed up after the cold 2024 and 2025 seasons, and the SAL in the main development region decreased substantially. All these factors allowed for an above average atlantic hurricane season in 2026. The forecasts were initially off by a bit, but caught up later in the season. As 2025 came to a close, models predicted a near average season, with 11-14 named storms. But as activity remained nonexistent in the summer, predictions lowered further, to as low as 8 storms. However, by the time September came around, predictions came closer to the final total of the season. ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Arthur (C3)" from:14/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:20/08/2017 till:25/08/2017 color:TS text:"Bridget (TS)" from:23/08/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Cristobal (C4)" from:27/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:30/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:08/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" barset:break from:12/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Fay (C2)" from:15/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Gonzalo (C2)" from:18/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Heidi (C1)" from:27/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" from:30/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Josephine (C3)" from:02/10/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:TS text:"Keiran (TS)" barset:break from:10/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Laura (C4)" from:13/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:18/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" from:25/10/2017 till:26/10/2017 color:TS text:"Omar (SS)" from:02/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:C4 text:" Paulette (C4)" from:15/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:"Rene (TS)" barset:break from:18/11/2017 till:19/11/2017 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bridget Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Heidi Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Keiran Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Storm Nana Subtropical Storm Omar Hurricane Paulette Tropical Storm Rene Tropical Depression Nineteen Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2026. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2032 season. This is the same list used for the 2020 season. Storms were named Bridget, Heidi, and Keiran for the first time in 2026. Retirement On April 9, 2027, at the 49th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Arthur, Laura, and Paulette from List #6, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Astor, Lexie, and Priscilla for the 2032 season. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons